Happily Ever After? I think not
by artemistic43
Summary: This tory takes place after ella breaks the curse. There's a girl who got the same gift, and hattie has something to do with it. Beeter than it sounds, i suck at summaries. R&R for my health.Rated T for later
1. Chapter 1

Happily Ever After? I think not.

Summary: This takes place after Ella gets rid of the curse. Okay, yes woohoo, yippee. But what happens when another girl, Valissa, gets the same curse Ella did? And what does Hattie have to do with it?

Chapter 1: The curse and a meeting 

A baby girl started crying. "Shh Valissa, shh." Her mother cooed gently. She handed the baby a rattle and rocked her back and forth. The child quieted down. Suddenly, the smell of lilacs filled the room, and a women in a periwinkle gown appeared. The women gasped. "What a beautiful child!" she said. She beckoned for the mother to give her the baby. The women reluctantly handed her over.

"What's the child's name?"

"Valissa."

Well then Valissa, I give you the gift of obedience."

The girl started crying.

"Stop crying." She shut up. The mother gasped. "wha- why- NO! TAKE THAT BACK! THAT'S A TERRIBLE GIFT!" Lucinda looked offended. "Oh, so you don't like it? Well, I could always turn her into a squirrel."

"NO! Obedience is a lovely gift." And with that, Lucinda handed the mother her baby and disappeared.

-Time skip, 13 years-

"Lissa, come quick!" Valissa ran to her mother's room, her long red her flying behind her, and her jadde green eyes wide with fear. Her mother was in bed, pale and sick with fever. "Mom, no! Please! Don't leave me here." Her mother smiled. "I love you, Lissa." And with that, her mother died. Tears cascaded down Lissa's cheeks as Serena, the nursemaid, held her close.

The next day, at the funeral, to which all of Frell attended, Lissa couldn't keep herself from crying. "Go somewhere else and cease your endless bawling." Her father hissed. For once, Lissa gladly obeyed. She threw herself under a weeping willow, (the same Ella had thrown herself under all those years ago) and cried. When she stopped, she sat up and wiped her eyes. Her gown had gone from black-velvet to dirt-brown. She slowly stood and brushed herself off.

"Are you alright?" came a soft, calming, male voice behind her. Lissa spun around. There stood a boy with piercing blue eyes, and a tall, muscular build. "Y-yes, I'm fine, thank you." She said slowly. "I'm Prince William." He said, sticking out a hand. Lissa slowly took it and shook. "I'm Valissa."

William smiled. "Yes, I know who you are. My nursemaid and yours do shopping together." They started walking back towards the funeral.

"I know all about you."

"How much is that, your highness?"

"Please, call me Will."

Valissa P.O.V.

Call him Will! I'd barely known him for five minutes!

"Quite a lot, Lady Valissa." He continued. I sighed.

"If you call me Lady Valissa, I'll call you your highness. But if you call me Lissa, I'll call you Will."

"Deal." He said, laughing. When we neared the place where my mother was to be buried, Chancellor Thomas was still making his speech. I groaned.

"Does he ever stop talking?" I asked impatiently. Will laughed. I smiled a bit. "No really! How old is he? 406 years old or something?" He laughed again. We sat in the grass and talked… and talked and talked and talked!

Soon the service ended, and we both had to leave. We stood up brushing ourselves off. Will sighed.

"Well, I'm glad I met you Lissa. Even on such a sad occasion."

"Well, it's not as bad to me anymore. I made a friend." Will smiled.

"We both made a friend." I heard my name.

"That's my father. I must go." Then I heard Will's name being called. He smiled.

"Yeah me to. Good bye, Lissa. Until we meet again." He kissed me on the cheek and walked away.

I cautiously raised my hand to my cheek to make sure I was still there. Then I pinched myself to make sure I wasn't dreaming. I ran to the carriage and got in. We drove off, and I fell asleep, dreaming of meeting Will again.

Will P.O.V.

I ran to the carriage. I couldn't believe what I'd just done! I'd kissed her! Sure, it was just on the cheek, but still! I got into the carriage.

"Will, where'd you go?" my mother asked.

"I went after Li- Valissa."

My mother nodded, a knowing looked etched into her face. She and my father exchanged glances. It scared me. I shrugged it off, and fell asleep, seeing Lissa in my dreams.

**Okay, corny ending, I know. R&R!**

**-Artemistic43**


	2. Chapter 2

Happily Ever After? I Think Not.

Summary: This takes place after Ella gets rid of the curse. Okay, yes woohoo, yippee. But what happens when another girl, Valissa, gets the same curse Ella did?

Ch2 A Second Encounter.

Lissa P.O.V.

"Lissa! Lissa, child, wake up! Your father wishes to speak with you!" I bolted out of bed. "What do you mean he wishes to speak with me!"

I yelled as Serena rifled through my closet. She pulled out a green dress, slightly greener that my eyes, and shoved it at me.

"Put it on."

Serena yelled. I did as I was told as Serena brushed out my raven hair into a nice long braid. It'd been three years since my mother had died. I was sixteen.

And for the first time in three years, my father wanted to speak with me. I hurried to his study and knocked on the door. "Yes?" came a very annoyed voice from the other side of the door.

I walked in. My father looked up.

"Ah. Valissa. Yes, well, I have something to speak to you about. (He didn't wait for a

response) I'm getting remarried."

My jaw dropped.

"What? But how can you-" I yelled, but was cut off.

"Do NOT raise your voice to me, Valissa. This will help our financial state."

I shook my head.

"The wedding is tomorrow." He said flatly.

I ran.

-The next day-

I stood outside the church, talking to my new stepbrothers. (A/n HA! I had to change it. They won't be mean… okay _mean_, but not _that _mean) Their names were Derrick and Jack.

They were complete and total jocks. Not that I minded, I loved sports. I was wearing a light purple dress, and we were talking about sports, baseball to be exact.

(A/n if u don't live in New York, don't speak baseball, and don't know who that Yankees are -which is a federal crime- this might not make much sense... so, yeah. ON WITH THE STORY!)

It was between Jack and me. "Wha- No way!" he yelled.

"Oh, C'mon! Get rid of Rodriguez! We need Cabrera!" I yelled back. Derrick gave me a high-five. A bell rang. The boys looked at each other and simultaneously yelled: "FOOD!"

I stayed outside, the cool fall air making my hair blow. I heard music. I twirled. Someone's hand caught mine. A smooth voice said: "A lady must not dance alone." (A/n Heh. I took that from the book...)

And pulled me in. I looked up at the person's face. "Will!" I yelled. His blue eyes shone with laughter. (A/n Sorry. I had a 'poetic rush' as my friend Angela would call it) We danced for a while, talking the entire time.

"Would you like to go in?" I asked. "Would you?" he asked. I smiled. He always seemed to make everything better.

We finally sat down, out of breath and red-faced. We were silent for a good ten minutes. Will finally broke the silence.

Will P.O.V.

"You look well." I said. I looked over at Lissa, taking in everything about her. Her form. Her grace. Her raven hair. Our eyes met, and she blushed and turned away. I smiled a secret smile. "You do, too." I heard her say as she faced back toward me. I smiled at her. "Thanks."

She stood. "We should get back to the hall." She said, helping me up. I nodded, and taking her hand, led her into the banquet hall. The second I took her hand, I knew that there was something there. A new feeling.

I just couldn't tell what it was. When we walked in, nearly everyone was gone.

Lissa's new stepmother called her over, and she quickly gave me a kiss on the check and briskly walked away. I touched my cheek. I promptly heard hearty laughter behind me. I turned.

"Daad!"

I moaned, turning red. He shook his head, still laughing, and motioned me to follow him. I turned to wave to Lissa, but instead I heard a wail and several shouts of protest, then heard someone fall to the floor. One word escaped from my lips as I ran toward the scene:

"Lissa"

Lissa P.O.V.

I fell to the floor, pain coursing through my body. Why? My new stepmother just kicked me in the stomach. Why? I'd refused to go to boarding school.

Why didn't my father do something? Simple. He wasn't there. Apparently, he'd swindled some elves and had to pay them a visit. The pain was unbearable. And, OF COURSE! My new brothers were nowhere to be seen.

A strong pair of arms encircled me, pulling me up and holding me close. "Will!" I whispered, tears falling down my face.

I heard him yelling for a doctor. He stroked my hair. I heard someone else whisper into my ear.

"Stop sniveling, and come here. Tell him you're fine." I hated my curse.

_I won't obey. I won't obey. I won't obey._

I was dizzy. I was going to Ralph. "NO!" I yelled, pushing away from Will, and turning to face my new mother. "I won't!" I slapped her. The curse was broken! I ran. Far, far away. I heard Will calling me.

Heard his feet following me. But I continued to run. I didn't want to… strike that. I wanted to stop, turn, kiss him, and take him by surprise. I was too frightened.

I just couldn't.

I jumped onto a horse that wasn't tied and kicked off, front saddle, without a saddle.

"NO!"

I heard Will yell behind me. But still, I rode off.

Okay, so I've broken the curse, but it's going to get more complicated. R&R! I'll give you a cookie… or chapter, whichever comes first… 

**-Artemis**


End file.
